Lion's Truth or Snake's Dare
by hannahjtrinh
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Truth or Dare. It's just a game, right?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looks at the Notice Board in the Gryffindor Common Room. It read: Truth Or Dare at Midnight in the Common Room. Harry rolled his eyes, who's idea was this? Anyways, knowing that it read 5th years and up- it was going to be a disaster...

In the Slytherin Common Room...

Draco read the Notice Board in his Common Room... It read- Truth or Dare at Midnight in the Gryffindor C.R (Don't miss the chance to mock Gryffindors XD)

Draco motioned for his cronies to come over. "What d'you think about this Draco?" Blaise asked him.

"I think we should go," Draco said simply.

Pansy looked highly shocked. "But Draco! Don't you want to spend time with me?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Not in the slightest," Draco sneered.

Pansy began to sob hysterically.

"Get lost Parkinson," Draco said, smirking at Nott.

Hermione POV

I sat down on my bed, eagerly waiting for midnight to strike. I was going to that Truth or Dare thing with Harry, Ron (blush), Ginny, and the rest of the people in our year (6th year). I stared at my clock willing the numbers to change int : 0 0. In 1 minute, I dashed out of my dormitory to see Draco Malfoy and his crew.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," I ask calmly.

"The game," he responds.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that this was for Slytherins, but eh," I say carelessly.

Harry comes stumbling out of his room with Ron following him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked, shocked to see a Slytherin in a Gryffindor C.R.v ( Common Room )

"Potter. Snape posted a notice saying there would be something in the Gryffindor C.R (a game)" Draco said coldly.

"I see. I didn't know that McGonagall would invite Slytherins..." Harry drifted off.

"Can we start already," a 7th year Slytherin said.

"Fine," Draco and Harry muttered.

"Who's first?" Blaise asks.

Magically a piece of paper drops on my head. I look at the list. "It's a list of our names in order for the game," I explain.

"So, who's first?" Lavender asks impatiently.

"You," I say angrily.

"I choose Parvati. Parvati, Truth or Dare?" Lavender asks.

"Dare," Parvati says fearlessly.

"Really? I dare you to go outside the Common Room and sing the itsy bitsy spider to the first person you see," Lavender says triumphantly.

Pansy merely looks at Lavender, then goes outside the C.R.

"Hi Professor Snape!:

The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again!" Parvati says happily.

"Ms. Patil, that will be detention tomorrow. Learn to never sing Muggle songs in Hogwarts," Snape says with an evil smirk.

Parvati pouts, and waddles back in the C.R happily.

"I did it," she says happily. Parvati settles down on her seat in exhaustion.

"I choose Harry. Truth or Dare?" Parvati says, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, Truth..." Harry says.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" Parvati asks.

"Yes. Um... Ginny," Harry says embarrassedly.

Ginny and Harry blushed. Of course, I knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry since she was a little girl.

"I choose Ron. Truth or Dare?" Harry asks, regaining his composure.

"Dare," Ron said.

"I dare you, to kiss Hermione Granger," Harry said with a smirk.

"Wow, Potter. You should have been a Slytherin," Draco says, impressed.

I half expect Ron to walk away from me, but instead he smiles at me softly. He takes my hand and begins to kiss me, it started off normal... A chaste, soft kiss, but it deepened with passion from both of us.

"Okay, Granger! Get a room!" The Slytherins yelled.

I blushed madly, and Ron... His face was the same color as his hair, you can imagine.

"Ok! Enough!" Ginny screamed, seeing her brother and her best friend.

Ron and I broke apart.

Hermione Granger. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked me.

"Ronald Weasley. What's your problem? No duh, of course I will be your girlfriend!" I say, a smile lighting my face.

We hug tightly and spend the rest of the game holding hands.

"I choose Draco. Draco truth or dare?" Ron asks deviously.

"Um, dare." Draco says with a sneer.

"I dare you to watch a GREEN apple get smashed by a sledge hammer," Ron said with a smirk.

Draco's grey eyes widen in fear, as he turns around.

"NO! GREENIE!" Draco yells in fear.

"Greenie?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, Greenie!" Draco said defiantly.

The sledge hammer smashed the green apple over and over.

"NO!" Draco screamed, as the apple was reduced to apple-ish pulp.

Draco slowly wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up on his knees.

"I choose Blaise. Blaise, truth or dare?" Draco says, his grey eyes glinting dangerously.

"Dare," Blaise says carelessly.

"I dare you to conjure Pansy figurines. And have them smashed before you," Draco said triumphantly.

When I looked at Blaise's face, I couldn't tell if he really cared.

Draco brought out over 75 Pansy figurines and a hammer.

Draco pounded the figurines to near dust, and Blaise hadn't moved one inch.

"Well Blaise, how does it feel," Draco asks tauntingly.

"I feel overjoyed," Blaise said, jumping on the figurine dust.

"Well. That was shocking," Draco mumbled.

"Ahh, I can see you are enjoying yourselves," a creepy voice said.

"GHOST!" everyone started screaming.

"Um, I'm not a ghost. I'm Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, in a "DUH," voice.

"And I'm here to tell you that the game has officially ended. And, I'm afraid this will take place every single day- For inter house unity," Dumbledore spoke.

Everyone screamed, "So we're stuck with these Snakes!"

But the Slytherin's went, "So we're stuck with these Gryffindorks!"

I smiled as Ron put his hand in mine.


	2. Chapter 2- AN

A/N- It came to my awareness, that Snakes don't know where the Lion Den is... But this is a fanfiction. Not the real story. No offense, but if you want the reality basis, re read the Harry Potter series. Not everyone complained about this, actually only 1 person did. But, whoever is thinking that... Read the story if you want Harry Potter Reality. Sorry. I'll have more chapters up to the people who wanna read this story. Bye!


End file.
